Hermione realised it was a mistake
by xXxGStarZhonxXx
Summary: The story is that Hermione is a rape victim of Draco Malfoy, she realised it was a mistake as soon as she isulted Draco's father one day.


"Get lost Potter, I'm sick of hearing about you and a stupid Prophecy" Draco shoved Harry and made him fall right onto the hard, concrete ground. Blaise & Goyle, his two henchmen sniggered loudly as they watched Harry suffer. "Oh, poor little Potter. They call him the chosen one, but when he comes to me he cries like a baby, I can beat you any day" Draco laughed as Harry tried to stand up, he kicked Harry back onto the hard floor once again. "Don't let him stand up" he demanded to his two henchmen. Ron & Hermione could see the victimization of Harry in the outlying distance, they hurried up to the scene to aid their best friend. "Shove off Malfoy! Your just a foul coward, leave Harry alone!" screeched Hermione. Draco turned around in a disgusted manner, he cleared his throat "Right boys, move out the way, I think it's time we teach this Mudblood a lesson" Draco walked towards Hermione like he was going to murder her, Hermione was frozen with fear. He breathed in Hermione's face and as he said this he spat also "Mudbloods like you don't even deserve to be in this world" he grinned as the tears started to rise in Hermione's eyes. "You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" Ron grabbed Hermione's arm "Get up Harry, c'mon Hermione, let's go, this is just a waste of time" The three besties turned around and walked the opposite direction away from Malfoy and his followers. "Your just pathetic Granger! My father said to me that you Mudbloods are filthy and worthless, That's true!" Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, she was being aggravated too much and it was the last straw. "Well, Your father is a…is a…filthy squib!" Draco was gob smacked "Why you little Mudblood, just you wait when I'm finished with you your gonna wish your weren't born" he mumbled. Hermione was scared and completely freaked out "C'mon Hermione, just ignore" Harry put his arm around Hermione and led her away from Malfoy.

Harry, Hermione & Ron sat beneath the blazing fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. All Hermione could do is think about that small incident, "For the third time now, he called me a Mudblood, he's foul, he's vile he's-" "Disgusting I would say" ranted Ron. "It was about bloody time you fought back Hermione, or he would of seriously hurt you". "I know" Hermione clenched her legs and pressed them against her chest, looking down in fear. Harry leant forward to whisper in Hermione's ear "You know, I have been a victim of Malfoy for 6 years now, I learnt that he is a coward and only tries to hurt our feelings to look tough. Hermione, I known you for 6 years too. Don't let that wretched coward hurt you. Stay strong" Hermione smiled, those wise words from Harry reached deep within her heart.

"Merlins Beard! Look at the time, It's nearly 10:00pm! time flies when your having fun!" yelped Professor Slughorn, "You three better be off now" Hermione, Padma & Lavender served detention with Professor Slughorn after being late for his potions class. It was highly unlikely for this to happen to Hermione Granger. "Sir, I still think this detention was inaccurate, you moved classrooms and I was slightly confused. So that was the reason why we were late, that's all". She packed her books back into her bag, Padma & Lavender has already hurried and left the classroom. She opened the Cupboard and was observing "Sir, is it alright if I take a few books out of the cupboard to borrow? I'll bring them back" She turned around, Hermione smirked as she picked up a few left-over books from the cupboard, she didn't realise Slughorn had already left. "I'm losing my mind" she giggled nervously. Hermione roamed through the eerily dark corridors with her newly borrowed books clenched to her chest, She was peering through classrooms to find a spare place to sit and study, but nearly all of them were locked. "Guess I'll be returning to Slughorn's classroom then" Hermione peered to the opposite direction, she had been glancing too much at classrooms that she lost track of the time, It was dark and she could hear werewolves outside howling. She sat herself on an empty desk in Slughorns creepy, silent classroom and began to read and study. As she was studying she took a glance at the desk, Hermione was horrified. Big letters sprawled across the desk in broad black ink. It said '_Granger can join her Mudblood parents in Hell_''

"Malfoy, it was Malfoy I know it" Harry was aggravated, "How do you know it was him? It was probably someone else" said Ron. "Hello Ron? Where an earth were you when Malfoy was acting like a no-good yesterday? On Mars?" Ron sighed, he knew Harry was right.

"Hello you two", it was Hermione. She sat down opposite Harry and Ron in the great hall. Ron looked at Harry before he spilled everything he heard right in front of Hermione. "Ehm Hermione" he cleared his throat "Professor Slughorn told me to tell you that someone wrote something, on his desk. He said he cleared it off the desk though so no need to worry" Hermione exhaled. "I already saw it" Ron and Harry looked at each other in frustration. "Harry thinks it's Malfoy-" Before Ron could finish completely what he was saying Hermione interfered "I don't want to talk about it, I'm going to the library. I have a free day today so I'm going to revise for my exams" Hermione ascended from the table and marched out of the hall leaving Ron & Harry bewildered.

Hermione sat in the Library wasting as much time as she could, it was nearly 1:00am. She got up and strutted out of the library doors. The deep smooth passages of the corridors were starting to creep Hermione out. The chocolaty depths of darkness were sinister. Hermione creped until she hit something indeed rather hard. "What are you doing down here?!" It was Draco Malfoy. "I'm going back to my common room, Malfoy, I have no time to lose now move out of the way" she said rudely. Malfoy stood in front of her giving her no chance to escape. "Very wise of you to get me into trouble over a little thing Granger, I just had a detention with Slughorn. Those words on the desk, I did write them. And you deserved it over what you said about my father" The tension in his voice was rising. "Draco, move now. Look at the time, please I need to get back" He grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall. "Stop it! Please! Let go of me! I've done nothing wrong!"

He started doing an impression of Hermione's voice "Stop it, let me go blah blah blah, listen Mudblood, I won't hurt you, only if you make noise then I will understand?" Hermione stood there stunned "UNDERSTAND?!" Hermione shook her head with speed. "Good girl" his cold breath was hitting her face, there was no space between them anymore. He started to touch her thighs. Shaking with fear, Hermione managed to slap him on he face with her bare hands. She unravelled herself from his strong, arms and ran down the corridor with tears filling her eyes. But he managed, managed to grab her and pull her back towards his chest. "Hey,Hey, Granger, shut up" He gripped her wrists and left pink marks all over them. "Your hurting my wrists!, Get off!" No matter how hard she tried, he didn't let go. His face and her face collided, his grey eyes were sharp "Why did you slap me? what did i do wrong" he said icily. Trying to move her head in the opossite direction.

**To be Continued..**


End file.
